I Would Do Anything For Love
by mickietrish4eva
Summary: Mickie and Trish have been dating for a year now. She finds out Randy is her brother. Everything is going great for her, but what happens when another diva falls in love with her and would stop at nothing until Mickie is hers. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Would DO Anything For Love

Couples: Trish/Mickie/?, Ashley/lita, Randy/Beth Phoenix, Cody, Ted, John C, others

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here in this story & Trish and Lita never retired.

Summary: Mickie James has been on raw for 2 years now. She has been dating Trish for a year now and she found out that Randy is her brother. Everything is going great for her but what happens when someone else falls in love with her. What will happen?

Mickie was sitting on the bed deep in thoughts, thinking about everything that had happened these past two years. She found out that Randy was her brother when their father finally told them the truth. Everything is going great for her, she been dating Trish for a year now, and was the first lady to be in Legacy, plus she and Beth were the women's tag team champion and women champion. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two hands on her stomach.

"Hey Babe" Trish said kissing Mickie on her neck.

Mickie slowly turned around and kissed Trish on the lips and said hey back.

What are you doing, babe? Trish asked as she continues to kiss mickie's neck

"Oh, just thinking about everything that has happened" Mickie replied giving Trish another peck on her lips

"Well you can think later, we have to get ready to go to the arena" Trish said giving Mickie one more kiss on the neck

"Okay then, let me take a shower" Mickie said kissing Trish again.

Before Mickie went into the bathroom, Trish asked if she needed some help with washing her back

Mickie smirked, and said "Come on then baby" making Trish smile and following Mickie.

When they arrived at the arena, Mickie and Trish walked hand in hand to their locker room. They were greeted by Ashley& Lita. Lita and Ashley had been dating for 4 months. They all went to the catering room, where they were met by Randy, Beth, Legacy, John, and Maria. Beth & Randy had just started dating about 2 months ago. John and Maria started dating 2 weeks ago.

"Hey Mickie Mouse" Randy said.

"Hey dumbass" Mickie smirked, making everyone laugh. Mickie had Trish's arms wrapped around hers.

"Why are you always mean to me" Randy pouted.

"I not, I just like calling you that" Mickie grinned.

Everybody was trying so hard not to laugh as the siblings were fighting and arguing. After getting their food and drinks, Legacy went to their locker and the girls went to the Mickie and Trish's locker room. They all settled down to watch Raw. Ashley, Lita and Beth settled down on one of the couches, while Mickie sat on the other with Trish on her lap. They were talking and watching raw when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it" Ashley asked

"It's your boss" Vince said

"Come In" Mickie said

"So what can I do for you Vince" Mickie said

"Well I want to tell you that there will be a new storyline that involves you" Vince said

"What is it about then" Mickie said

"It wasn't my suggestion, it was someone else who says they know you pretty well and it's about you having a feud with them for the women's champion" Vince replied

"Who is it?" Lita asked

"Well she doesn't want to me to tell anyone who she is" Vince said

"When does the storyline starts?" Mickie asked

"After your match" Vince replied

"Okay, so how long is the storyline going to be?" Beth asked

"Up until Hell in a Cell" Vince replied

"Is there any question" Vince asked

"No" Mickie said. "Good" Vince replied. And with that he left.

"So Micks are you okay with that" Lita asked

"Yeah I am" Mickie replied. Mickie then looked at Trish who had her hands wrapped around her waist and asked her if she was okay with it. Trish replied that she was okay with it.

About 30 minutes later, Mickie & Beth were getting ready for there match. Mickie gave Trish a quick peck on her lips and her and Beth left. The match was against Victoria and Candice. Victoria and Beth started the match out first, but in the middle they both Irish whip each other and they were both making their way towards their partners. Beth and Candice got the tag. So Mickie and Victoria was brawling it out. Mickie was waiting for Victoria to get up and when she did she hit the RKO on her. Mickie got the pin. Mickie was then attacked with a chair by Candice. Candice hit Mickie in the ribs, but before she could do anything Beth chased her out of the ring. When Raw went to the commercial, Mickie was in the trainers' office getting checked out when Trish came in.

"Babe" Trish Yelled. Are You Okay?

"Yeah I am" Mickie replied. Just a little bit sore.

"Well everything seem to be fine here" The Doctor said. All you have to do is just get some rest and ice your ribs.

"Thanks Doc" Mickie replied. With that Mickie, Trish, and Beth left. Beth went to Legacy locker to tell Randy that Mickie was alright and Mickie and Trish went back to theirs. Lita and Ashley already left to go to the Divas locker room.

"Babe are you sure you're okay" Trish asked when they got settled on the couch.

"Yeah I am, just sore" Mickie replied giving Trish a kiss. Trish kisses Mickie back and they start to make out. Mickie is on her back with Trish on top of her. About 10 minutes later, Mickie told her that they had to stop.

"Later okay Honey" Mickie said

"Fine, babe" Trish replied kissing Mickie one more time.

They settled back on the couch, snuggling and watching the rest of raw. When raw was over Mickie and Trish met up with their friends. They decided to go to the club and what they didn't know was someone was watching Mickie. Around 10 pm Mickie and Trish left the club and went back to their hotel room.

Trish started to kiss Mickie and they picked up where they left off in the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Trish woke up, she found herself lying on her back with Mickie on her left. Mickie was still sleeping, which made Trish smile. Trish was trying to wake up Mickie.

"Babe, wake up" Trish said kissing Mickie's neck

"5 more minutes, baby" Mickie replied. Trish knew Mickie wouldn't get up so she changed her tactics.

Trish slowly kisses Mickie on the lips and a few seconds later Mickie begin to kiss Trish back. It turn to a 10 minute make out session, before they were interrupted by Trish's cell phone.

"Hello" Trish answered

"Hey, Trish do you want to hang out" Ashley asked

"Yeah sure Ash" Trish replied

"Alright then bye" Ashley answered. Trish said bye back.

"Baby, what did Ashley want?" Mickie asked once Trish settled back on the bed, snuggling.

"She wants to hang out. So is that okay with you?" Trish replied

"Yeah it is but I have to do some stuff anyway, so how about we go take a shower together, hun?" Mickie replied with a smirk

"Mmmm, sure, babe" Trish said smiling. She kiss Mickie and they begin to make their way to the bathroom.

Trish, Ashley, Lita, and Beth were at the mall, while making was running some errands. While doing her errands, Mickie bump into Melina.

"Oh, my bad" Mickie said

"That's okay" Melina replied smiling at Mickie.

Mickie cell phone went off, and she saw that it was Trish. She smile and answered her phone.

"Hey, honey" Mickie said

"Hey, babe. Are you done with your errands yet? Trish asked. I miss you, babe.

Mickie smiled again and replied "Yeah, I am. Where are you guys at?"

"We're at Starbucks right now" Trish said

"I'll meet you there in about10 minutes, okay" Mickie said

"Alright, I see you then". I Love you, babe. Trish said

"Love you too, baby" Mickie said and with that they hung up.

"Sorry, but I have to go Melina" Mickie said. With that she left. Once Mickie was gone, Melina said "I do anything to have you Mickie.


	3. Chapter 3

The next raw was in Mickie's hometown. Mickie, Trish, and the girls went to Mickie's house, while Randy and the guys went to his. Mickie and Trish shared a room, and lita and Ashley had their own along with Beth. They were all sitting down watching TV, when the doorbell rang. Mickie went to answer the door and all there was a dozen rose. Mickie brought the flowers in and that's when all the girls were starring at her.

"Who sent you that?" Trish asked

"I don't know" Mickie replied. All it says is "I have always had a crush on you and I would do anything in order to get you."

"What" everyone said

"Mickie, I think you should tell Randy and them" Lita said.

Mickie was shock from what the card said. The only thing she said was to call Randy. Randy and Legacy came over. When Randy, Ted and Cody read it they told Mickie that she had to get protection, just in case. After a few minutes of silence Mickie finally said something.

"Who would want me, so bad" Mickie asked scared. Trish arms were wrapped around Mickie's waist tightly.

"I don't know, babe, but all of us are going to protect you" Trish said kissing Mickie softly.

When they went to the arena, they told Vince about the situation. Mickie had a match, which Legacy and Trish would come out with her. During her match, Mickie was about to jump off the turnbuckle when there was a gunshot. Mickie was in the ring. She was shot in the stomach and there was another gunshot. Trish was hit in the arm. The person was trying to aim for Mickie's friends and brother. Medics quickly rushed to Mickie. They carried Mickie out into the ambulance and she was rushed to hospital. It was about a couple of hours before the doctor told Mickie was in recovery. They all went to see Mickie.

"What happened" Mickie asked groggily. She saw Trish had her arm bandaged.

"Babe" Trish said. "Are you okay?" Trish gave Mickie a hug and soft kiss

"Yeah, its just hurts" Mickie said wincing. "What happened?"

"Micks you got shot" Ted replied

"By who?" Mickie replied

"They think it was whoever sent you those flowers" Randy replied

They continued to talk until visitation was over and when the nurse came to change mickie's bandaged stomach and gave her medication for the pain. Trish stayed in the room with Mickie, while everyone was outside of her room. Outside in the hospital waiting room, Melina was there. She was waiting until everyone was gone, so she could see Mickie.


	4. Chapter 4

About a couple of hours later, Mickie was asleep on the bed. Everyone left, except Trish. Trish was asleep on the chair with her head on mickie's stomach. When Mickie woke up, she saw Trish asleep. Mickie woke up Trish and told her to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Trish gave Mickie a soft kiss, and told her she be back in 15 minutes.

When Melina saw that Trish was gone, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mickie asked

"It's Melina" Melina replied "Come in" Mickie said

"What do you want" Mickie asked

"I just wanted to see if you were alright "Melina answered

"I'm fine, just sore" Mickie said. "I think you should leave now"

"Why" Melina asked. Before Mickie could answer, Trish replied.

"Because if you don't, I will throw you out personally" Trish answered, giving Mickie a kiss.

Melina and Trish continue to argue, until Mickie screamed in pain. Trish quickly was at mickie's side and told Melina to call the nurse. The nurse came to change her bandages and gave her some meds for the pain. Mickie was asleep after a couple of minutes. Trish gave Melina a final chance to get out before she would ask security to drag her out. Melina told Trish to watch her back and left, leaving Trish wonder what those words could mean.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a month since the shooting. Mickie and Trish were in Toronto, Canada, where raw was tonight. Mickie was out of the ring for another month. She would still travel with the roster but wouldn't wrestle. It was around 1 in the afternoon and Mickie was sleeping on the couch due to the fact she fell asleep while watching TV. Trish just came home after doing some shopping with the girls. When Trish entered the house, she saw Mickie sleeping. This made her smile. After putting away her stuff, Trish came back down and went over to the couch. Trish slowly lay on top of Mickie and kissed mickie's lips, and then started to kiss her way down to her neck. Mickie woke up and smile at Trish when she felt Trish nibble on her neck.

"Hey baby, what are you doing" Mickie said letting out a soft moan

"Taking care of you babe" Trish replied, kissing mickie's neck and then pecking her lips

"Mmm, how about we continue this upstairs in the bedroom" Mickie replied passionately kissing Trish. "Sure babe" Trish replied. With that they made there way to their bedroom. Trish couldn't keep her hands off Mickie. Her arms were wrapped around Mickie's waist, and Trish's hands were wandering down to mickie's ass and slapping and squeezing it, getting moans from Mickie. When they arrived at their bedroom, Trish closed the door and then pushed Mickie up against it. Trish captures mickie's lips in a passionate kiss. Mickie felt Trish's hands on her stomach and shirt. Breaking the kiss Trish pulled mickie's shirt over and threw it. She then unclipped mickie's bra and remove mickie's pants and panties. After Mickie was stripped down naked, Trish told Mickie to lie on the bed. Trish quickly took her clothes off and went on the bed and began to kiss Mickie again. After a few minutes of kissing, Trish made her way down mickie's body. When Trish reached mickie's pussy, she began to lick it. Trish continued this until Mickie was screaming her name.

"Trish, Baby I'm about to cum" Mickie screamed

When Mickie came, Trish was slurping and licking all of Mickie's juices. Trish kissed her way up mickie's body and kissed her on the lips softly. They made out for a few minutes before Mickie broke the kiss and made her way down Trish's breasts and began to suck on them. Her left hand was cupping Trish's breast and her other hand was squeezing and playing with them. Mickie then started to move down in between Trish's legs and returned the favor. About 10 minutes later Mickie collapsed next to Trish and Trish cuddle up next to her. Trish was kissing Mickie's shoulder and softly kissing her lips and neck.

"Wow, that was great" Trish said kissing Mickie on the shoulder

"Yeah, it was" Mickie replied smiling as she was pecking Trish on the neck

They did this a few time, before they both fell asleep in each others arms. Trish woke up and saw that they had to leave for the arena. Trish slowly kisses mickie's cheek and went to take a shower. When Mickie woke up she saw Trish wasn't in her arm. She saw Trish walk out of the bathroom, only in a towel.

"Hey babe, did you have a good nap?" Trish asked, going over there giving Mickie a kiss and then going to get dressed.

"Yeah, I did" Mickie replied while watching Trish get dressed. Mickie then got up and went to take a shower. When she came out, Trish was dressed in a black tank top with jeans on. Mickie quickly put on a white tank top and some shorts. Trish couldn't resist slapping Mickie on the ass and kissing her neck.

"Sweetie stop that" Mickie replied.

"I can't help it" Trish replied.

"Well try baby" Mickie said giggling when Trish started pecking Mickie on the lips. Trish continued doing this until Mickie told her that they had to go. When they arrived at the arena, they went to the catering room. Lita, Ashley, Beth, Randy, Cody, Ted and John were there talking. When they saw Mickie and Trish they all gave her a hug.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Mickie asked

"We were talking about tonight's matches" Randy replied. "So how are you feeling sis?"

"I'm doing great, it just that I want to wrestle again" Mickie said pouting making everyone laugh

"Well I wish you were wrestling again, I want to take the tag team belts away from Trinity and Victoria" Beth replied

"Well how about this, when I come back me and you are going to ask for a title match and we will win it against them" Mickie replied smirking

"Oh, no, that's going to be some trouble stirring" Randy replied with a smirk

Mickie slapped him on the head and then Beth did the same thing and everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Randall". How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that" Mickie replied

"I don't know" Randy said pouting

Mickie and Randy continued the argument until Trish, Lita, Ashley, and Beth had to get ready for their 8 divas tag team match against Victoria, Trinity, Candice and Melina. The girls went to the locker room and the guys went to theirs.

Trish, Lita, Ashley, and Beth got ready and they left for the match. Trish gave Mickie a peck on the lips and left. Mickie sat in hers and Trish's locker room and watched the match. Lita and Victoria started out first and Lita then tag Beth in and Victoria tag in Trinity. Beth hit the Glam Slam on Trinity and that's when Candice came in to break up the count. Ashley then speared Candice and they both went out of the ring. Melina came in and attacked Beth and Trish chick kick her when she turned around. Mickie smiled when she saw Trish do that. With that Beth hit Trinity with a DDT and covered for the pin. Mickie left the locker room and waited until Trish and her friends came through the curtains. When Mickie arrived there she saw Trinity, Victoria, and Candice leave but Melina was still there.

"Hey Mickie, what are you doing?" Melina asked

"Waiting for Trish" Mickie replied. Mickie was about to leave, when Melina asked her something.

"Wait, Mickie. I want to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight" Melina asked. "I like you a lot. Mickie was shock when Melina told her that.

"Melina I have a girlfriend, remember Trish" Mickie replied.

"I don't care that Trish is your girlfriend, I still like you" Melina replied

Before Mickie could reply back, Trish, Lita, Ashley and Beth heard the whole thing and came up to them.

"Melina I told you to leave Mickie alone" Trish replied with anger. She went to Mickie and wrapped her arms around mickie's waist.

"Trish, I told you to watch your back and I suggest you do it" Melina replied smirking. Before replying, Trish figured out who tried to shoot at Mickie and her friends and family.

"It was you wasn't". "You hired someone to shoot Mickie & me and her friends" Trish asked

Melina looked away and said "I don't know what the heck you are talking about.

"Yeah you do" Ashley said. "It was you wasn't" Beth and Lita asked in a vicious tone

"So what if it was" You don't have proof do you" Melina replied smirking.

Before anyone could say anything Mickie punched Melina and she was then unconscious. Randy, John, Maria and Legacy came up to the group.

"What's going on" Ted asked

"We just found out Melina was the one who had Mickie shot" Trish replied

"What" Everyone said

"Yeah" Mickie said.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" Randy asked worried

Mickie didn't replay. All she did was untangle Trish's arm from her waist and left the arena to the parking lot. Everyone was confused, but they all followed Mickie.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Trish asked

"She's not going to stop until she gets what she wants" was all Mickie said. "So what are we suppose to do about that" Mickie yelled

"Micks, we'll figure out something" Cody said

"I hope so, but in the meantime we better informed Vince what is happening" Mickie said

With that everyone left and went to Vince and told them everything that had happened.


End file.
